cerita hati hinata
by yuu vian li
Summary: aku menyukainya. Walaupun rasa sukaku itu hanya dapat aku ungkapkan dengan menatapnya setiap hari kejauhan
1. Chapter 1

iNi fanfic ketiga, yang akhirnya setelah mendapat koreksi dari sang kakak tercinta yang baru saja ketemu tadi. Syukurah karena cerita ini masih lebih mendingan dibanding dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Yah,,, boleh aku katakan hancur total. Aku yakin sekarang juga masih hancur karena masih tak sesuai dalam syarat cerita per-fanfic-an

_woiii kapan kau mulai ceritaku?(Hinata)_

Iya sabar! Mau perkenalan dulu.

_Cepetan!(Hinata)_

Argghhhhh, gadis yang akan aku ceritakan meminta untuk mempercepat pembukaannya, jadi selamat membaca, mohon review (jika bisa)

_**Summary: aku menyukainya. Walaupun rasa sukaku itu hanya dapat aku ungkapkan dengan menatapnya setiap hari kejauhan**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: OC, ARA (sepertinya hanya bisa yang ini.)**_

_**Rate: M**_

_**~^ Cerita hati Hinata ^~**_

___**_chapter 1_**_

Aku menyukainya. Sangat suka dengannya, walaupun Aku hanya bisa menatapnya setiap hari dari kejauhan karena aku tak memiliki keberanian untuk mendekatinya, bahkan bertegur sapa saja aku tak mampu. Entah sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini, hanya melihat orang yang aku cintai dari baik tiang yang berdiri disetiap jalan di desa konoha. Entah sampai kapan, sampai aku bisa menatapnya dan tersenyum padanya tepat dihadapannya. Bukan dibelakangnya seperti ini.

Dia selalu saja sendiri. dia tak memiliki teman, sejak dulu aku terus memperhatikannya. Aku ingin berada didekatnya, namun aku tak memiliki kekuatan. Sewaktu dia masih kecil, dia selalu saja sendiri. Aku tak tahu kenapa dia seperti itu, apakah karena dia tak memiliki kedua orang tua lagi sehingga dia sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang, ataukah karena dia adalah seorang Jinchuriki yang keberadaannya sangat tidak disukai oleh orang – orang konoha karena kyubi yang bersemayam dalam tubuh Naruto sekarang pernah merusak dan memporak – porandakan seluruh desa. Aku tak tahu pasti, namun laki – laki yang menjadi sepupuku memperingatkanku akan keberadaan Naruto, bahwa dia adalah orang yang tak pantas untuk diajak berteman.

Aku senang kok jika dia ingin mengajakku berteman, tapi apakah aku bisa betah berlama – lama dihadapannya? Apakah aku tidak akan pingsan ketika aku berhadapan dengannya? Ataukah aku tidak akan melakukan hal konyol ketika ada didekatnya?

Akhh itu adalah pertanyaan yang tak bisa aku jawab

_hanya bisa menjawab bahwa Hinata malu dan grogi berhadapan dengan Naruto (answer's author)_

_*_ditimpuk gulungan oleh para pemain yang mungkin pembaca juga akan melakukannya_*_

Naruto beralasan bahwa kenakalan yang dia kerjakan karena ingin mendapat perhatian dari warga yang menghindarinya. Aku sadar akan hal itu, karena memang hampir seluruh warga tak menyukai Naruto. Tentu saja tak semua, karena aku suka kok dengan Naruto, dan aku mengakui keberadaannya. Aku mendukung apapun yang dilakukan Naruto. Bahkan mendukung untuk membakar desa Konoha pun akan aku dukung (dikeroyok habis-habisan oleh massa + reader)

.

.

.

hari ini kami semua diuji untuk mendapatkan ikat kepaa lambang bahwa kami adalah ninja sejati, ninja yang diakui oleh semua warga yang ada di desa konoha ini. Semua telah selesai menampilkan kekuatan andalan masing – masing. Anak laki – laki yang dipuja – puja oleh para kaum hawa itu sukes membuat kaum hawa semakin tergila – gila padanya

"cih, mengganggu saja" ungkapnya ketika para kaum hawa berteriak histeris memperhatikan kesuksesan Sasuke yang memang sejak dulu sebelum keluarganya dibantai adalah seorang ninja yang hebat. Neji pernah bilang padaku bahwa Clan Uchiha adalah clan yang paling dihormati dan sederajat dengan clan hyuga, karena memiliki kekuatan yang benar-benar hebat. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, hatiku telah memilih Naruto, cowok yang sekarang dikenal dengan berandalan desa.

Ketika tiba giliran Naruto, dia sukses membuat para gadis tertawa. Karena hal yang diakukannya benar – benar bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Dia gagal pada ujian ini, padahal semua murid tahun angkatan kami lulus dan mendapatkan lambang ninja Konoha. Satu – satunya kemahiran yang dia buat adalah merubah dirinya menjadi seorang gadis cantik. Namun luka yang ada di kedua pipinya dan warna pirang rambutnya itu tetap melekat di pipi gadis cantik nan seksi jelmaan dirinya itu. Mata biru langit yang dimilikinya semakin membuatku suka padanya.

_Biru langit kan bagus,,, (author answer)_

Perubahannya yang seperti itu Tentu saja Guru Iruka larang habis-habisan walaupun sering mengabaikan larangan itu dan tetap menggunakan harem jutsu tersebut. Guru Iruka memiliki alasan yang kuat, yang ku fikir karena itu adalah jurus yang hanya akan membuat para laki – laki mesum tergila-gila padanya, dan mungkin saja guru Iruka juga, karena Guru Iruka selalu mimisan jika mendapati Naruto tengah memakai jurus tersebut. Tak jarang Naruto mendapatkan pukulan setiap kali dia menggunakan itu, yang kuyakin juga karena Guru Iruka tak ingin kehabisan darah karena mimisan hebat oleh perubahan Naruto yang super cantik nan seksi.

Hasil ujian keluar, dan kami semua mendapatkan nilai bagus, lambang, dan juga pujian dari orang tua kami. Tapi lain halnya dengan Naruto. Dia sendiri lagi. Dia bermain diatas ayunan dan memperhatikan setiap orang yang memuji anaknya sendiri. kesendirian Naruto memang tak bisa ku hapuskan dengan berada didekatnya. Karena aku memiliki penyakit menghindar seribu langkah (apaan nih? Author bikin perumpaan ngasal banget)

_Maklum, aku baru dalam dunia per fanfic-an jadi seperti inilah hasilnya(author said)_

Tapi aku akan berusaha menjadi bayangan yang akan mengikutinya. Yang tak disadari namun ada dan hal itu tak dapat dipungkiri.

.

.

.

Hari ini seperti biasa, keadaan kelas di desa konoha sedang ramai-ramainya. Naruto yang tak ingin dikatakan pecundang oleh Sasuke balik membalas dengan mengatainya sesuatu yang lebih pedas dibanding kata pecundang. Ino dan Sakura yang memang sejak dulu mengincar, tergila-gila, dan suka serta jatuh hati pada Sasuke protes pada Naruto dan mereka berdua memukul telak kedua pipi Naruto sehingga wajahnya lebam akibat pukulan kedua gadis yang memiliki tenaga yang lebih besar dibanding Naruto (_ditimpuk tas Naruto-_-) _Guru Iruka masuk dan membawa sebuah buku serta seorang guru lain yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Guru Kakashi, guru yang sangat dingin terhadap siswa yang diajarnya. Guru Kakashi memiliki kenangan yang…

_yakin semua pasti tahu masalahnya kan jadi gak usah dijelasin (author said again)_

Aku harap-harap cemas menunggu. Kira-kira Aku akan dibagi dalam kelompok mana, dan siapa guru pendamping dan pembimbingku. Aku berharap bisa bersama Naruto

Kakashi: kelompok tujuh! Sakura!

Sakura: Iya!

Kakashi: Naruto!

Naruto: YES!

Naruto bangkit dan tersenyum serta berteriak histeris. Ternyata hasratku yang ingin sekelompok dengan Naruto harus kuabaikan ya?

Kakashi: Sasuke!

Sasuke tak merespon namun Sakura dan Naruto merespon dengan sangat baik. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto saat ini, aku hanya bisa menebak bahwa dia tidak suka sekelompok dengan cowok sombong macam Sasuke sekelompok dengannya. Sementara Sakura terlihat senang sekali, berbeda dengan ekspresi Naruto. Sasuke dengan cara khasnya duduk sambil menopang dagu dan mengepalkan tanggannyan, tatapannya lurus kedepan

_Mohon maaf karena disini lupa, siapa yang pertama disebut, yang kedua dan seterusnya. Jadi jika terjadi kesalahan itu adalah karena aku lupa dengan hal tersebut (jelas author)_

Kakashi: Kelompok delapan. Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino.

Pembacaan kelompok selesai, aku segera pulang. Namun sebelum itu, aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melihat dia yang sedang berjalan. Dia memiliki tiga anak buah, yang salah satunya adalah cucu hokage ke tiga.

Aku ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaanku pada cowok berambut pirang itu. Namun aku tak pernah memiliki kekuatan. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, aku bisa berakrab ria dengannya, tanpa harus menghindar ataupun melakukan hal-hal yang memalukan.

_Itu kamunya saja kali yang malu. Yang lain kan pada ketawa (author said again)_

Sudah lah... author ngajak berantem! Jadi males buat ngelanjut cerita. Oke deh arigato minnasan

Akhh,,

Kasih end sajalah,, gak tau gimana mau lanjutin,,,

Ahh salah, kasih to be continued saja,,,mungkin punya niat buat lanjutin…

Hahaha

Aku ini apa-apaan sih?

Hufhhhh~

Oke sayonara in the next episode

Mohon reviewnya ya,,,, ~^_^~


	2. Chapter 2

Wah,, ternyata bakalan ngelanjut sekarang, (padahal berencana mau ngasih ngambang nih fic) tapi ya sudahlah, dilanjutkan saja, kebetulan sedang diwarnet nikmatin traktiran oleh sepupu tercantik di kampusnya,,,

Makasih ya atas reviewnya, oke,, aku tahu ini masih memiliki banyak kekurangan jadi terima kasih telah mengomentari hal-hal yang menjadi kekuranganku, sungguh aku terharu TvT (dilempar PC oleh sepupu)

Hanamaaf karena masih pemula jadinya seperti itu, masih butuh perbaikan dari semua penikmat fanfic ataupun penulis dalam fanfic, mohon bantuannya.. tentu saja masih dilanjut. Sampai aku benar-benar kewalahan gak bisa lanjutin alias ceritanya dah abis,,, kalau kalimat itu memang diupdate secara mendadak setelah diketik beberapa menit sebelumnya

Higashikuni akhh yang itu,, masih bingung mau nentuin ratenya kayak gimana, jadi ngambilnya ngasal. Kemungkinan bakalan berkembang kesana kalau ceritanya dah keluar dari jalur cerita asli...

Hore,,, kali ini cewek dalam cerita gak buru-buru dibuatin fanfic, jadi bebas buat nulis macam-macam...

Oh ya, beberapa kurang pas dalam cerita atau dapat aku katakan terbalik ketika bertarung,,, jadi mohon dimaklumi karena sudah lama gak nonton Naruto

Oke deh, selamat membaca,,,

_**Disclaimer: Narutomasashi kishimoto**_

_**Rate: K**_

_**Warning: OC, ARA,AU (tambahannya kuharap dimengerti)**_

_**Summary: ujian yang tengah berlangsung, naruto menatapku ambisius ketika aku sedang bertarung melawan kakak sepupuku sendiri...**_

_**~^diantara dua pilihan^~**_

...

Ujian chunin benar-benar berat. Tapi syukurlah aku dan kedua kawanku bisa melewati semua rintangannya, dan sekarang semua tengah dikumpulkan dalam satu ruangan untuk bertanding satu sama lain. Seperti sebelumnya, ninja dari desa lain ikut dalam ujian kali ini. Namun yang paling menonjol adalah cowok berambut merah yang membawa guci besar dengan lingkaran hitam tepat dikedua matanya yang ku asumsikan bahwa dia tak pernah tidur selama ini. Tapi itu masih dalam asumsiku.

Sudah lah lupakan dia, aku lebih suka memperhatikan cowok idamanku. Tubuhnya kotor sekali, mungkin saja dia juga banyak terluka ketika berada di hutan kemarin. Apa lagi yang aku dengar, salah satu temannya diserang oleh Orochimaru, penghianat desa Konoha yang menipunya untuk mengambil gulunan rahasia dan menyerahkannya pada orochimaru yang akhirnya tak jadi diserahkan dan dia berhasl mempelajari jurus hokage, jurus seribu bayangan. Dan dari situ jugalah dia mendapatkan pengakuan dari guru idamannya. Guru Iruka.

Yang bertarung sekarang adalah Sakura VS Ino, mereka adalah sahabat karib, namun karena memperebutkan si rambut ayam, aduh sebut namanya saja deh, mereka malah bermusuhan dan membuat Sakura mengembalikan kain bando yang diberikan oleh Ino adanya (hahaha aku sok tahu ya?)

Pertarungan yang seimbang, karena tingkat kekuatan mereka hampir sama. Ino telah merasuki tubuh Sakura. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara mereka, namun Sakura berbicara seolah – olah dia memiliki dua tubuh, mungkin Sakura berontak pada Ino yang sekarang berada di dalam tubuhnya.

Aku tak tahu skor selanjutnya bagaimana, yang jelas mereka berdua pingsan didalam lapangan ketika bertarung habis-habisan.

Aku deg-degan dengan pengundian siapa selanjutnya yang akan bertarung,

.

.

.

Akhirnya tiba giliran Naruto, dia bertarung melawan Kiba, cowok anjing yang selalu baik dan perhatian padaku. Seperti biasanya juga Akamaru ikut dalam pertandingan mereka. Kiba telah berlatih habis-habisan bersama Akamaru karena itu aku yakin dia pasti menang. Tapi aku bingung, bagaimana sekarang. Siapa yang akan aku bela?

Naruto atau Kiba, Naruto adalah cowok yang paling aku sukai dan aku inginkan, sementara Kiba adalah cowok yang selalu baik dan satu tim denganku.

Akhh,,,, aku pusing, mending tak memihak saja.

AKHHH...

Naruto,,,

Dia terkena jurus Akamaru dan Kiba, bagaimana nasibmu sekarang, aku memang senang karena dengan begitu teman satu timku mendapatkan kemenangan, tapi dia adalah Naruto, aku tak tega dengan kekalahan apalagi harus melihat Naruto tersiksa...

Akhirnya Naruto bangkit dan balik menyerang Kiba habis-habisan, beginilah jadinya jika berada diantara dua pilihan, aku tak bisa memilih siapapun. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, mereka adalah orang-orang yang berharga untukku. Aku ingin mendukung mereka semua tapi itu tak mungkin.

Shino: kau memilih siapa Hinanta?

Aku: aku tak tahu harus memilih siapa...

Ucapku yang tentu saja dengan lembut dan panjang,,, (?)

Shino: oh ya, aku lupa, Kau menyukai Naruto ya...

ZLEBBBB

Ucapan Shino benar-benar membuat wajahku memerah. Aku tak pernah tahu jika Shino mengetahui rahasia hatiku. Aku menyukai Naruto

Aku: da... dari mana... kau tahu?

Aku ragu-ragu untuk bertanya, manusia kumbang ini sangat dingin. Bahkan sedingin Sasuke yang populer dikalangan para gadis. Aku tak tahu, mungkin dia juga sedingin es di kutub utara(emang kutub utara ada dalam dunia ninja Naruto ya?).

Shino: terlihat jelas dari tingkah dan wajahmu padanya. Kau tak pernah berani menyapanya. Bahkan ketika dia menyapamu secara tidak sengaja, kau langsung menghindar.

Aku: ketahuan ya?

Ucapku menunduk...

Kemenangan diraih oleh Naruto yang berhasil mengalahkan Kiba dan Akamaru, hah... Naruto menang,,,? Aku senang, namun sedih juga. Kulihat Kiba terluka parah, walaupun tidak terlalu parah juga sih, tapi cukup membuatnya tak bisa berdiri yang mungkin karena dia kehabisan tenaga untuk mengalahkan bocah jinchuriki, cowok idolaku yang selalu aku kagumi lebih dari siapapun.

Aku menghampiri Kiba dan memberikannya obat serbuk

Kiba: kau tak usah menghawatirkanku. Sebaiknya hawatirkan dirimu saja, setelah ini, mungkin giliranmu untuk bertarung. Aku hawatir jika yang kau dapatkan adalah laki-laki yang menjadi kakak sepupumu itu.

Akh,,,

Ucapan Kiba benar, aku harusnya menghawatirkan diriku sendiri, karena jangan sampai aku mendapat giliran untuk bertarung dengan keluargaku sendiri. Aku tak ingin menyakiti siapapun.

Ketika berada diatas, Naruto kembali ke panggung penonton yang khusus untuk anggota ninja yang akan ataupun telah bertarung. Aku ingin memberikan obat serbuk ini pada Naruto juga,

Aku: Naruto

Naruto: ada apa Hinata?

Akhh seketika wajahku lanagsung memerah, aku bear-benar tak bisa. Aku tak bisa,,,

_Ayo semangat Hinata!_

Sebuah support membuatku memiliki dan bahkan mendapatkan tambahan tenaga untuk berhadapan dengan Naruto

Aku: ini obat untuk lukamu...

Awalnya dia berfikir, setelah itu dia mengambil kaleng bambu yang terisi obat kemudian mengoleskannya pada tangannya yang terluka. Lukanya langsung sembuh saat itu juga.

Naruto: wah, terima kasih ya Hinata, obatnya sangat manjuur. Lukaku langsung sembuh

Aku: iya...

Aku senang sekali karena pemberianku yang pertama diterima Naruto dengan senang hati dan disertai dengan senyuman yang selalu aku harapkan untuk kulihat setiap hari,

Yang selalu aku harapkan dan selalu kulihat dari jauh kini dapat kulihat dari dekat. Dan langsung ditujukan padaku. Aku benar-benar senang. Suaranya berhasil memuat wajahku memerah walaupun sejak tadi, semenjak berbicara dengannya wajahku telah memerah. Tapi pokoknya aku senang...

Sekian dulu ya ceritaku, mungkin dilain waktu baru aku lanjutkan lagi

Sayonara inthe next episode,,,

For all who read and review. Thanks so much...

読書やコメントをお寄せいただきありがとうございます

サヨナラ

Dokusho ya komento o o yose itadaki arigatōgozaimasu

Sayonara,,,


	3. Chapter 3

Meiko_ baik,, ntar dibuat seperti itu, karena aku penggemar hinata, jadinya ngambil fic pertama naru juga dari hinata,,, terima kasih atas pujiannya. Memang hinata sedang jatuh cinta pada naruto kan? (sok)

Higashi_ typo itu apa? Beneran aku gak tahu loh,, insyaAllah bakalan dikembangin, masih menunggu komentar atas keburukan ceritaku ini. Jadi mohon komentar perbaikannya,,,

Hanaiya,, makasih ya dah komen… terima kasih juga atas perbaikannya, karena masih pemula yang masih jauh dari 50% dari kata bagus jadi masih butuh saran serta pendapat yang lain…

Kakak Kiyo tercinta yang sealu ada disaat yang aku gak tahu itu kapan (jiah…) ARA?

Akh,, gak tahu, hp mati jadi gak bisa liat keterangan, hehe… (orang bodoh yang sok pintar) oh ya kak masalah huruf besar, yang itu memang gak diedit karena berpacu dengan waktu. Dua jam di warnet, jadi selama sejam digunain buat nulis fic, jadinya gak sempat edit, buru-buru sih nyo…. (dejiko nyasar gak tahu dari mana,,,)

Oh,,, gak baca dengan serius guldlinesnya, karena bahasa inggris jadi artiin yang perlu aja. Yang lain gak diartiin sama sekali.

Akhh semuanya terima kasih atas informasi dan sebagainya. Mulai dari cerita ini, semuanya akan berubah. Ngambil versi dari diriku sendiri yang sebenarnya kisah nyata namun dibuat dalam fic naruto, mohon kerjasama dan komentar berikutnya ya,

Salam hangat, dan selamat membaca…

_**Disclaimer: Naruto masashi kishimoto**_

_**Warning: OC, AU,ARA, lebay, (jika masih ada tolong beri tahu )**_

_**Rate: K(ini sudah masuk M ya? Tapi menurut feelingku yang selalu salah, ini masih dalam rate K)**_

_**Summary: Naruto kembali! Aku pasti bisa mengungkapkannya….**_

_**~^kissing^~**_

Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin kan? Ini pasti bohong, pasti ini adalah mimpi. Gak mau… Neji?

Dia adalah kakak sepupuku yang paling baik. Walaupun sering menyiksaku, tapi aku yakin Neji sayang padaku, tapi kenapa?

Kenapa harus dia? Aku kan gak mau menyakiti orang lain, apalagi keluargaku sendiri.

Neji telah berada dibawah,

apa aku harus melawan sepupuku sendiri?

"Ayo Hinata!" ucap Guru Kurenai padaku. Akh...

"Iya!" ucapku yang tentu saja dengan sorot yang seperti biasanya, dengan suara yang lembut.

.

.

.

Tahun berlanjut, sekarang aku sudah bukan hinata yang lemah lagi, aku ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaanku pada cowok yang sangat aku sukai itu. Yap! Tentu saja! siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto, dia adalah cinta pertamaku, yang kuharap sekaligus cinta terakhirku yang akan mendampingiku sampai akhir nanti. Aku berharap.

Hari ini Guru Kurenai mengajak kami untuk berkumpul. Mungkin dia akan memberikan kami sesuatu yang memang kami butuhkan. Atau itu hanya pikiranku? Aku gak tahu, pokoknya gak tahu!

"yo! Hinata!" sebuah suara memanggilku. Siapa? Dari suaranya kuyakin dia laki-laki dan suaranya sangat familiar ditelingaku, tapi siapa?

Aku berbalik. Ternyata Kiba yang memanggil. "selamat pagi Kiba, Akamaru. Kalian sehat?" ucapku sambil tersenyum, wajahnya memerah. Ada apa dengannya? "kau sakit ya?" tanyaku lagi dan tanpa menunggu aba-aba aku langsung memegang keningnya. "hmm suhu tubuhmu normal." Lanjutku. Namun aku tak tahu, wajah Kiba semakin memerah

GUK!

Gonggongan Akamaru membuatku mundur satu langkah "Akamaru, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kiba pada Akamaru. Dari wajahnya, sepertinya dia marah pada Akamaru

"tidak apa-apa, Akamaru hanya ingin melindungi majikannya." Ucapku lalu mendekati Akamaru dan mengelusnya " Iya kan? Akamaru?"

Akamaru menggonggong, terlihat semburat merah pada wajah Akamaru juga "Akamaru, lain kali kau tak boleh seperti itu!" pesan Kiba pada Akamaru. Sekarang Akamaru tak lagi berada diatas kepala ataupun dalam baju Kiba, namun Kiba lah yang menaiki Akamaru. Akamaru berkembang pesat, namun aku khawatir dengan umurnya. Umur anjing kan gak lama, aku takut Akamaru lebih dulu meninggalkan Kiba dibanding Kiba yang meninggalkan Akamaru.

"seperti biasa ya? Kau tersipu dengan tingkah manis Hinata padamu" ucap seorang cowok lagi yang tiba-tiba ada diantara kami bertiga.

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata Shino, cowok sedingin es dikutub utara, yang sangat baik dan peduli padaku juga. Tentu saja mereka peduli, perintah Guru Kurenai kan begitu, "apapun yang terjadi, jika kalian bersama, kalian harus selalu menjaga dan melindungi Hinata!"

Akh… aku senang sekali mendengar perintah Guru seperti itu. Tapi seketika itu juga aku tak ingin hal seperti itu. Aku tak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Biarkan aku yang menanggung sakitku sendiri , lukaku sendiri, bahagiaku bersama mereka dan yang lainnya. Aduh, aneh. Tapi biarlah. Ini kan dunia perfanfic-an jadi aku bebas dong….

Hari ini Naruto akan pulang. Tertulis disuratnya seperti itu, bersama Jiraiya, si pertapa genit yang menjadi gurunya sekarang. Kufikir Naruto juga genit kan? Karena dia selalu saja berfikir mesum, tapi aku gak tahu yang pastinya dia baik. Aku akan selalu berada dibelakangnya, untuk mendukungnya dalam meraih semua impiannya. Termasuk impian menjadi hokage ke enam, menggantikan sunade-sama.

"berhenti menggodaku Shino!" teriak Kiba pada Shino. Yang akhirnya ketika aku sadar dari melamunku, mereka sudah saling mengejar satu sama lain. Ngapain sih mereka seperti itu? Kayak anak kecil saja.

"STOP!" teriakku pada mereka. Mereka langsung saja berhenti. Namun Kiba tak bisa menghentikan tubuhnya, dan…

"Argh! Kiba! apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriakku pada Kiba

Seketika itu juga aku menangis dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dijalan, aku berpapasan dengan Guru Kurenai. Dia heran dengan tingkahku mungkin yang selalu tersenyum dan ceria dihadapannya. Tapi untuk sekarang?

Masa bodoh dengan semuanya!

Masa. . . .?

Masa. . . .?

Masa. . . .

Ciuman pertamaku diambil oleh Kiba? Aku gak mau! Padahal kan aku mempersiapkannya untuk Naruto, ketika dia datang nanti. Tapi arghhhhhhhhh

"SEBEL!" teriakku yang berhasil membuat burung yang ada di hutan Konoha beterbangan.

Aku pulang kerumah dengan mata sembab, Kak Neji yang melihatku seperti ini langsung memberikan aku pandangan yang aneh

"Hinata…? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kak Neji, ketika aku telah duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

Aku tak menjawab, tapi tangisku yang semakin menjadi membuat Kak Neji panic. Aku tak tahu, apa yang terjadi padanya, karena aku menutup mataku. Tiba-tiba bibirku menyentuh sesuatu. Apa ini?

Ku buka mataku dan aku sangat kaget. Kak Neji,

Arghhh betapa aneh hariku hari ini. Kenapa semua malah menciumku sih? Padahal aku hanya ingin dicium oleh Naruto. Tapi kenapa malah orang-orang yang tak kuharapkan yang melakukannya?

Argh! Menyebalkan! Kak Neji juga menyebalkan!

"apa yang kakak lakukan?" tanyaku ketika aku sudah bisa mngatur nafasku. Beneran deh, aku gak pernah tahu, kalau orang yang berciuman itu harus sesak nafas seperti ini.

"aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana menenangkanmu Hinata." Ucap Kak Neji membela diri.

"tapi Hinata gak berharap seperti ini kak!" elakku. Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan semuanya. Masuk menuju kamar kesayanganku. Tempatku untuk mengeluh dan mengangis dalam diamku.

.

.

.

"Hinata ada?" terdengar sebuah suara mencariku. Aku yakin itu adalah Guru Kurenai. Dia adalah Guru Kesayanganku, yang selalu sayang padaku.

"langsung saja Guru, dia ada dikamarnya." Ucap yang lainnya. Mungkin itu adikku Hanabi.

"Hinata!" teriak guru Kurenai sambil mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku tak tahu, bagaimana ini? Mataku masih sembab. Apa alasanku untuk bisa menyembunyikan ini?

Aku membuka pintu sambil menundukkan wajahku. Aku malu jika Guru harus melihat wajahku seperti ini.

Guru telah masuk dikamarku dan duduk disampingku. Dia tengah berusaha untuk mengajakku agar mau bercerita dengannya. Tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk tak ingin membebani masalahku yang tidak penting ini pada siapapun.

"baiklah jika kau tak ingin. Aku takkan memaksamu Hinata. Oh ya, Naruto telah kembali. Sekarang dia tengah mencari sebuah kelompok yang cukup untuk dirinya" ucap Guru Kurenai.

Aku tahu Naruto akan kembali tapi aku tak pernah menyangka jika dia telah berada di Konoha.

Aku harus segera bertemu dengannya…

"Kiba dan Shino telah menunggumu di taman dekat kantor Hokage, jadi bergegaslah" ucap Guru Kurenai.

Akh…

Aku ingin bertemu dengannya cowok jabrik bermata biru yang selalu menjadi idolaku itu.

kuuharap aku bisa segera bertemu dengannya

. . . .

A/N:

Akhhh mohon reviewnya . . .

Ini masih jauh dari kesempurnaan. Masih harus diperbaiki ini dan itu. . .

Tolong ya. . .

さよならみんなさん

私はそう彼のレビューのためにしばらくお待ちください...

ありがとう

Sayonara minna san

Watashi wa sō kare no rebyū no tame ni shibaraku omachi kudasai...

arigato


	4. Chapter 4

Akh…

Akhirnya bisa nulis fic lagi,,,

Padahal sudah tertunda beberapa hari….

Tapi akhh tetap bersyukur krna msih bisa lanjutin ficnya…

Oke makasih buat anastasya atau B. Nate yang udah mau baca ficku yang asal-asalan dengan rate dan lain sebagainya. Aku benar benar tertolong dengan semua yang ada di reviewnya…

Buat kak Kiyo yang udah mau nyempatin waktu mau baca ficku yang asal-asalan makasih banget…

insyaAllah bakalan nambahin adegan berdua KibaHina walaupun masih agak ragu apakaha bakalan ada waktu buat mereka berdua (mungkin bakalan ada banyak waktu sih. Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah dengan Hinata)

buat Higashi yang dah setia mau review ficku yang masih rada gaje dan banyak kekurangan ini. syukurlah karena ficku sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya

jiahaha…

padahal auhor yang nentuin ya ceritanya?

Akhh sudahlah

Pokoknya terima kasih buat yang udah review ficku yang asal-asalan ini…

Oke deh

Selamat membaca…

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_**Rate: aduh bingun mau nentuin ratenya apa. Ngambil rate M saja…**_

_**Warning: ARA, OC, AU, lebay, gaje (mohon maaph jika ada banyak typo)**_

_**summary: Naruto telah berada tepat dihadapanku. apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan hal ini...**_

_**aku benar-benar bingung**_

_**~^akhirnya^~**_

Sekarang cowok yang sedang aku impikan itu benar-benar ada di Konoha. Dia telah bercanda dengan Kiba dan Shino, akh…

Aku tak bisa menafsirkan bagaimana keadaan wajahku sekarang. Aku benar-benar senang namun aku tetap saja malu dengan kehadirannya.

"Hinata," sapanya. Yang kini telah berada didepanku.

"akh, Naruto-kun" jawabku. Ketika mata kami bertemu, mata birunya yang indah membuatku harus tertunduk

"kau tak lupa janjimu sebelum aku meninggalkan Konoha kan?" ucapnya

Janji?

_**Flashback**_

"Naruto-kun, benar kau akan pergi?" tanyaku padanya disuatu sudut didesa Konoha

"ya, aku akan pergi bersama pertapa genit" jawabnya dengan cengiran hasnya dan tangannya dia lipat dibelakang kepalanya

"kapan Naruto-kun akan kembali?"

"entahlah, mungkin saja dua tahun atau tiga tahun lagi"

"a… aku akan menunggu Naruto-kun" ucapku tertunduk. Aku benar-benar malu pada saat mengucapkan itu. Entah semerah apa wajahku sekarang

"boleh aku mendapat ciuman dari seorang gadis cantik sepertimu?"

Akh. . . apa yang dia katakan? Gadis cantik? Berarti dia melihatku sebagai seorang gadis cantik?

Aku benar-benar senang, namun kata-kata Naruto-kun benar-benar membuat wajahku merah padam. Maksud ucapannya apa? Mendapat ciuman?

Akh,,

Aku mau tapi…

"mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku mendapatkannya ketika aku kembali saja ya? Hinata-chan?" ucapnya setelah berhasil mencium pipiku.

He?

Dia…

Dia…

Dia. . .

Telah mencium pipiku?

Akhh. . .

Naruto-kun benar-benar membuatku berblushing ria. Aku senang, tapi aku juga malu dibuatnya. Dia benar-benar tak bisa ditebak. Setidaknya olehku…

"aku akan menantikannya Hinata-chan! Yosh, sampai jumpa" ucapnya kemudian berlalu dari hadapanku, melambaikan tangannya dari belakang

_**Flashback end**_

"sekarang, apakah aku boleh menagih janji itu?"

"ya" ucapku malu-malu

"kau yakin akan melakukan ini didepan setim mu?"

"itu tergantung kamu saja, Naruto-kun" jawabku dengan tentu saja kalem dan lembut (sepertinya kalem dan lembut sama saja ya? Aku gak tau ngebedainnya)

"nanti malam tunggu aku di gerbang Konoha"

"ya"

Akh. . .

Ngapain sih Naruto-kun melakukannya

"sebagai pembuka bahwa kau sudah setuju dan akan menungguku di gerbang."

Akh. . .

Dia, mencium pipiku lagi

BRUK

Aku pingsan. Ya ampun, apa yang aku lakukan sih? Kok bisa-bisanya aku pingsan padahal ini sudah yang kedua kalinya dia mencium pipiku? Aduh! Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku. Malah aku pingsan sebanyak dua kali di depan Naruto-kun.

"Hinata, kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Kiba-kun ketika hanya ada kami berdua. Shino telah pergi sejak tadi, dan Naruto-kun sudah pergi ketika aku pingsan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mungkin dia akan kembali, akhh

Nanti malam ya. . .

"Hinata-chan?" kali ini Kiba-kun menjentikkan jarinya tepat dihadapanku

"akh. . . ya?" jawabku.

"kau melamun?" tanya Kiba-kun, lalu bersandar dan mengikuti posisiku. Bersandar di pohon. Namun dia melipat tangannya dibelakang kepala. "kau pasti memikirkan Naruto ya?" lanjutnya

Aku tak tahu. Namun ada perasaan kecewa dibalik ucapannya yang terakhir itu. Kenapa?

Ada apa jika aku memang memikirkan Naruto-kun?

Salahkah jika aku memikirkan orang yang sangat aku sukai itu?

"ya, aku memikirkannya. Setelah sekian lama, aku akhirnya bisa bertatap muka dengannya, namun aku malah menyia-nyiakannya. Aku benar-benar bodoh." Ucapku. Kini aku juga bersandar di pohon, namun tanganku berada diatas perutku.

"aku akan terus mendukungmu Hinata-chan. Walaupun. . ." ucapannya terhenti. Aku menanti lanjutannya, namun lama kutunggu, tak ada juga.

"sebaiknya kita melapor ke guru Kurenai. Aku yakin Shino telah berada bersamanya." Ucapku kemudian berdiri dan membersihkan pantatku dari pasir yang menempel. "kau mau ikut?" tawarku

"ya." Jawabnya singkat lalu bangkit dari tempatnya berdiri dan meniru apa yang aku lakukan.

Selama perjalanan kami hanya diam. Tak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan. Aku masih ak tahu apa yang mesti aku ucapkan untuk membuka topic percakapan hari ini. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti.

"ada apa?" tanyaku padanya. Aku melangkah sampai aku benar-benar telah berada dihadapannya.

Namun tak ada jawaban dari Kiba-kun. Dia hanya terus menunduk, sementara Akamaru hanya telungkup disamping Kiba-kun. Hari ini dia kenapa sih?

PLUK….

He? Dia.. . .

Kiba-kun memelukku. Ada apa dengannya hari ini? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti

"Kiba-kun lepaskan aku" ucapku dan mencoba berontak, namun dia memelukku terlalu erat

"biarkan aku begini untuk sebentar saja." pintanya. Aku yang sejak tadi memberontak kini diam, bahuku kini basah. Dia menangis?

Kiba-kun menangis?

Terakhir kali aku melihatnya menangis ketika Akamaru kritis pada saat bersama Naruto-kun dan yang lainnya menyelamatkan Sasuke-kun. Si cowok dingin bermata gelap sekelam masa lalunya dan berambut pantat ayam.

"ada apa Kiba-kun? Adakah yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?" tanyaku membuka percakapan setelah lama dalam posisi seperti ini.

Dia tak menjawab, namun terus mendekapku. Erat.

Aku merasa hangat. Namun entah kenapa fikiranku melayang pada Naruto-kun. Saat ini dia sedang apa? Apakah dia masih sibuk mencari teman setimnya?

"maafkan atas ulahku hari ini." Ucap Kiba-kun setelah melepaskan pelukannya. "aku hanya takut kehilangan gadis polos sepertimu dalam tim, Hinata-chan"

"akh. . . tak apa, tenang saja Kiba-kun. Kalian tidak akan kehilangan Hinata. Hinata akan tetap berada disisi kalian. Disisi Guru Kurenai, serta disisi Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun" ucapku mencoba menenangkannya.

"yuk!" ucapnya kemudian kami melanjutkan perjalanan. Sesekali Akamaru menggonggong untuk menutupi rasa sepi yang menyelimuti kami. Entah mengapa salah satu diantara kami tak ada yang ingin membuka percakapan.

.

.

.

Malam hari di desa Konoha. Salah satu dari lima desa terbesar di dunia Ninja.

Sekarang aku telah berada di gerbang selamat datang Konoha, atau lebih tepatnya salah satu akses untuk memasuki Desa Konoha secara cepat dan aman. (mungkin saja)

Naruto-kun ada dimana sih? Sudah lama aku menunggunya, namun dia tak datang juga.

"yo! Hinata-san!" sapa seseorang. Aku sepertinya mengenali suara ini? Tapi siapa ya?

Aku mencari asal suara tersebut. Kuputar kepalaku untuk mencari sumber bunyi, dan mataku terpaku pada sosok yang kini tengah berdiri diatas gerbang masuk Konoha.

"na. . . Naruto-kun" ucapku. Aduh, kok aku jadi gagap sih? Mungkinkah karena janjinya yang akan kutepati malam ini.

"kau sudah siap?" tanyanya setelah lompat dan berdiri didepanku.

Aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Aku tentu saja malu jika mengingat janji apa yang harus kutepati.

Dia menarik tanganku masuk kedalam hutan Konoha. Ngapain sih Naruto-kun membawaku kesini? Disini kan banyak pasukan Anbu yang menjaga, mengingat ini adalah salah satu jalan masuk bagi para penyusup yang ingin menghancurkan Konoha.

Naruto-kun menyandarkanku ke pohon, dan dia mengunci posisi tubuhku sehingga aku tak bisa bergerak. Aku hanya menunduk kini.

Dia memegang daguku, mengangkatnya sehingga aku bisa menatap jelas mata birunya yang kini diterpa sinar rembulan. Akh, kenapa mata itu begitu indah setiap kali aku melihatnya?

"kau sudah siap Hinata-san?" tanyanya.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Dia memegang pipiku dan mengelusnya, yang membuat semburat merah di wajahku. Lalu mulai mencium bibirku. Dia mulai melumat habis bibirku. Aku hanya diam. Entah sudah semerah apa wajahku sekarang. Lidahnya meminta izin untuk masuk, aku hanya menuruti apa yang dia inginkan. Aku membuka perlahan dan dia benar-benar melahap apa yang ada didalam mulutku. Dekarang lidahnya telah berada didalam mulutku. Akhh. . . apa yang dia lakukan

Tanpa sadar aku mengalunkan tanganku, aku benar-benar menikmati setiap detik bersamanya.

Dia melepaskan ciumannya, yang berhasil membuatku lemas.

Hosh. . . hosh. . . hosh. . .

Aku berusaha mengatur nafas. Aku hampir saja jatuh andai saja dia tak menahanku.

"bolehkah lebih dari ini?" tanyanya

APA?

.

.

.

Akh…

Maaph.

Aku rasa sampai disini dulu ya chapter 4nya. Lain waktu akan saya lanjutkan.

Aku mohon maaph jika cerita ini aneh.

Ok

See you in the next chapter…

Author

**~^Yuu^~**


End file.
